<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【白正】林檎のカタチ by CatherineWu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392438">【白正】林檎のカタチ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWu/pseuds/CatherineWu'>CatherineWu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWu/pseuds/CatherineWu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>白兰住院间的故事/吃苹果打盹日常</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byakuran/Irie Shouichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【白正】林檎のカタチ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#</p><p>入江正一很少用刀削苹果。虽然不熟练，但并不是出于难度的原因。指尖捏住弧形最饱满的地方，切开小口，施加巧力，就能分离皮肉。只是从省力角度看，还是削皮器更好用（前提是他能记得一天吃一个苹果）。</p><p>“那干脆就不吃苹果了。”白兰眯起了眼睛，“病房配的是白瓷刀，我怕伤了小正的手指，不如吃点别的。”</p><p>白兰所说的苹果就在病床旁的桌上。手心大小，是病院午间便当的配餐——而现在已经是下午四点半了。</p><p>“白兰さん只是单纯不想吃苹果吧？”入江叹气。</p><p>无视了白兰“诶——”的长叹声，他抓起了苹果，打开水龙头，从果梗一路浇下去，淋得表皮干净透亮，擦过皮肤时有些嘎吱作响。他咔地打开折叠白瓷刀，同样冲洗两三遍，然后关上水龙头，走回白兰的病床旁边。</p><p>“不愧是小正，直感真敏锐，”白兰说，“要是做事能灵活些，比如说，用苹果棉花糖？喂我的话就更好了。”</p><p>“病人最好少吃甜食。”入江用纸巾擦干苹果和白瓷刀上的水分，又扶了扶眼镜，小心翼翼地削起了苹果。</p><p>这可能是他与白兰之间少有的安静时刻。</p><p>上次像这样默不作声地相处，大概是发生过，又或是很久以后的事。十五岁的他把刀按在苹果顶部，微微侧切，苹果褪下半圈鲜明的红，露出了平整的白果肉。</p><p>白兰蜷缩在干涩的薄棉被里，目不转睛地盯着眼前的动态素描。“小正，小正——你切多了。”他微笑道。</p><p>“白兰さん……”入江抬起头，眼神和床上的人撞个正着。他捏着手中被多削下的果肉，一时间哑口无言。</p><p>“别生气嘛，小正，我会吃掉的。”病人立刻改口。</p><p>“倒不是生气！但白兰さん还是安静一些为好。”</p><p>入江吸了一小口气，好让腹部稍微放松些。他试着保持果皮的连贯，歪歪扭扭地继续削下去。苹果皮绕到原点下方，连成尚未完成的莫比乌斯环。红圈内侧粘连的白肉，连带汁水、糖分和伤痕，在阳光下逐渐氧化。</p><p>“小正，苹果被刀削会觉得痛吗？”白兰突然问道。</p><p>“怎么想都不会吧……”入江扶了扶没有歪的眼镜。</p><p>也可以是立体的时钟，少年心里又想。一个没有刻度的表盘。假设刀是分针，钝头朝外，箭头朝内，表盘永远绕着指针旋转，便于切割时间。一个轮回、两种色彩、三次邂逅。入江拗断垂下的果皮，切开新的小口。</p><p>“可以涂上蜂蜜吗？我还是想吃甜的。”白兰又说。</p><p>“啊，不过我没有带蜂蜜过来，要不下次再说？”</p><p>按在果肉上的皮肤有些发皱。苹果汁沾满指甲，凝成一层浅金色的薄糖衣，被刀新鲜割过的地方还有湿润汁水，沿着他的手指骨侧边流下，弄得指缝和虎口也粘糊糊的。入江忍住酥痒感，将最后一片红色剥离果肉。</p><p>“谢啦，小正。”一只手从被窝里伸了出来。</p><p>“等下，还没切好，你别乱动，我说……”</p><p>白兰自然听不进去。那只手捉住入江的手腕，中指和无名指勾着腕骨，拇指则是一点点攀上手心，按在最软最热的地方，将拿刀的手移开。力道恰到好处，以至于入江还没回过神来，那只苹果就落在了白兰的手心。</p><p>入江折起刀。刀刃咬住中空刀柄。</p><p>咔嚓。</p><p>白兰手上的苹果也多了一个缺口。</p><p>似乎不太习惯啃偏硬的食物，白兰吃得很慢。窗台的阳光从他的发梢滑到鼻尖，晒出一层细汗珠。像毛茸茸的小动物。除了腮帮里闷闷的咀嚼声，不会发出多余的粗鲁噪音，只是用牙齿一口口把果肉揉烂，让冰凉的苹果汁沿着食道划入体内，消除午后热温带来的倦意。</p><p>“还是甜的适合我一些，”啃了没几口，白兰抬起了头，对床头的少年笑眯眯，“借我一下手，像这样。”</p><p>“我还没擦手。”入江的第一反应是去抽新的纸巾。</p><p>白兰咽下口中的碎肉，抢在少年碰到纸巾之前抓住对方的手腕。入江还没反应过来时，手指就被含住了。</p><p>柔软的舌头擦过皮肤，把泛干的果汁再次融化，像是在喝水一样，偶尔还有吮吸的收紧感。如果不是怕白兰被戳到，入江可能会呜哇地踢开椅子，好让这种温热躁动感远离自己。但白兰很快就松口了——如同算好了入江的反应，他舔了舔嘴唇，又吸掉自己手上的汁水。</p><p>“白兰さん！”入江红着脸，低声埋怨道。</p><p>“嗯嗯，味道好像差不多是这样。”白兰笑道，“不过感觉小正的会稍微好吃些……小正？怎么，生气了？”</p><p>“……不，只是有点不适应这种感觉。”</p><p>入江用纸巾胡乱地擦干手指，然后把双手踹进了兜里。腹部和手指之间只隔着一层衣料，但越是把手捂上去，胃里反而越是紧绷，他抬起头来，忍痛看向窗外。</p><p>“天气真好。”入江自言自语道。</p><p>咔嚓。白兰又咬了一口手上的苹果。</p><p>“但我还是想窝着，”他说，“和小正一起。”</p><p>#</p><p>“说起来，小正大概什么时候回去？”</p><p>不知过了多久，白兰才吃完手上的苹果。他伸出猫舌，小心地舔舐指尖。入江起身把果核丢进了垃圾箱。</p><p>“我看看，再过一会？今天得回家吃晚饭。”</p><p>这样吗。白兰的表情如是说道。他缓慢遮住犯困的眼睛，食指和中指微分，只留一丝日光照在睫毛上，凝成边缘粗糙的光斑。是彩虹的颜色。同样的光斑洒在入江的镜片上，折射出弯曲的，朝视野两侧展开的银线。</p><p>“白兰さん要睡一会吗？”入江问道。</p><p>白兰想了想，把手枕在头发后，短袖滑落，露出肩膀附近的绷带。“好，”他说，“小正也躺下一起睡吧！”</p><p>入江差点没摔下椅子。“白兰さん……”他上身向前倾，“……白兰さん又不是小孩子，不要再欺负人了！”</p><p>“但小正看起来好像很累的样子。”白兰歪头。</p><p>入江把手撑在白床单上，“哪有——”</p><p>也不知道踩到了白兰的哪只拖鞋，少年重心一个不稳，砰地一下摔在被子上，白色床单也跟着膨胀起来。</p><p>“这不是扑过来了吗？”白兰哧哧暗笑。</p><p>入江无语，“是你拖鞋没放好。”</p><p>“嘛，既然小正都趴在这了，不如一起盖被子，更暖和些。”白兰托着下巴，侧躺着对入江关心（大概）道。</p><p>“……”入江缓缓从床上爬起来。</p><p>“别急嘛。”白兰蹭地坐起来，像钻出雪地的北极狐那样抓住入江的袖口。入江还没来得及站稳，又被这位让人头疼的病人给揪倒了。砰砰，赤狐被埋进了雪中。</p><p>“太过分了，”入江在被窝里揪住白兰的衣领，同时想坐起身，“这和威胁没有什么区别吧，白兰さん？”</p><p>“我可没有强迫小正哦。是你自己来的。”</p><p>白兰的手不知什么时候绕到入江身后，呼地搂住了对方的腰。这时的入江本来就小只，被成人的白兰抱在怀里，就像整个陷在软毛窝里，软乎乎的，的确很难挣脱。白兰摘掉入江的眼镜，像是抱住玩偶般蹭来蹭去。</p><p>“好暖和。”头上传来白兰朦胧的轻哼声。</p><p>“行了，让我下去。”入江伸手挠白兰胳肢窝。</p><p>“哎！小正，呼哈哈哈，别别……我投降，”白兰的胳膊立刻就松开了，“那睡十分钟，十分钟可以吗？”</p><p>“不行。”入江背对白兰，转身打算下床。</p><p>“哼哼，”一双手勾了上来，“有破绽。”</p><p>不妙。等这个想法飘过入江的脑海时，白兰已经从后面环住了他，而且还特意抱紧了手臂，不让他挠到自己。好黏人，入江内心叫苦，他挣扎了几下，但白兰抱得实在太紧，蓬松的发丝压着后颈，一动就蹭得发痒。</p><p>“白兰さん……”入江不知道第几次叹气。</p><p>“就十分钟。”白兰把下巴靠在他肩上，耳语道。</p><p>入江只好放弃挣扎，“那说好十分钟，不多不少。”</p><p>“好——”白兰轻笑着，呼出的暖气全喷在入江的耳垂上，还带着棉花糖和苹果的甜味。入江又痒又热，又怕别人看见，便把头埋进被窝里，假装不自己在床上。</p><p>说实话，距离太近了。入江心想。被窝里头笼罩着白兰的体温，隔着衣物，入江还能听见白兰的心跳，一下一下，不算有力，但格外规律。是心在安眠的梦呓。</p><p>在昏暗的空间里，入江想起某种催眠方法，比如聆听分针走动的声音、空气中的白噪，以及身边人发出的声音。他深吸一口气，缓缓闭眼，感受白兰的呼吸。白兰睡相很好，呼吸也安稳得可爱，隐约能听见换气时夹杂的细小气流声，入江蜷缩在白兰的怀里，一声不吭。</p><p>大脑迟钝时，皮肤对柔软的东西反而敏感起来。比如布料划过裸肌的触感、随呼吸轻微起伏的胸口、带有牛奶味香波气息的鬓发。如同陷入甜食的海绵层，名为无的世界。白兰搂抱着入江，身体在纯白的梦境中逐渐下沉，交织的呼吸融为透明气泡，涌上了发热的额头。</p><p>砰。气泡在入江耳边发出细小的碎裂声。大概是些窃窃私语，但又听不清具体的内容。过了一会儿，白兰裹起杯子，咂巴起嘴来：“小正……呼呼……呼……”</p><p>还真是变成小孩子了。入江苦笑着，悄悄地拉开白兰的手。就在他打算下床时，白兰的手指收了一下，把入江吓了一跳。“白兰さん？”他压低声音，紧张问道。</p><p>“呼……呼呼……嗯……”</p><p>看来是真的睡着了。入江长吁一口气。</p><p>他摩挲着白兰的手心。那里又软又潮湿，抓紧时总会产生要融化的错觉。入江轻轻捏住它，就这样犹豫了一分多钟。也罢，他想着，出去被看到好像也很不妥。</p><p>那么……</p><p>入江把白兰的手放下，然后转过身，搂住白兰的身体，头靠在胸口上，还可以听见白兰的呼吸和心跳。他闭上眼睛，贴近生命鼓动的声音。没有人能打扰他们。</p><p>那么，在天黑之前，就陪白兰さん睡一会吧。</p><p>#</p><p>等入江醒来时，天色已经变暗了。</p><p>“……”</p><p>他睡眼惺忪地睁开眼睛。头脑昏昏沉沉的，像经历了一场温和的醉酒。怕不是睡了太久。他伸手摸了摸前面，白兰还在那里。“哟，小正，”他说，“睡得如何？”</p><p>入江伸手摸眼镜：“现在几点？”</p><p>白兰哼哼道：“六点半。”</p><p>“天，”入江瞬间就清醒了，“睡了这么久！”</p><p>“可能是因为小正太累了，再加上这里也暖和，所以才能睡得这么香……”白兰微笑道，“睡相也很可爱。”</p><p>“？！你什么时候醒的？”</p><p>“不记得了，只知道刚刚有护士进来，我还和她聊了几句。她问你怎么在被窝里，我就说你帮我换衣服。”</p><p>哪有帮病人换衣服，换着换着躺床上，还搂着病人呼呼大睡的探病人啊！而且说人睡相好这种话，从白兰さん口中听到（虽然知道单纯但心理上）真的很可疑！</p><p>入江羞耻地把被子蒙在头上，连着白兰也一起被裹进来了。“脚露出来，小正。”白兰捏住了入江的鼻子。</p><p>“……我真的要回去了。”</p><p>入江含着鼻音抗议道。白兰松开手，又刮了下他的鼻尖，倒是一副满足的样子。入江顶着一头乱毛从病床上爬起来，把眼镜一戴，视野这才重新变得清晰起来。</p><p>“小正明天还会来吗？”白兰靠在床上。</p><p>“明天学校考试，可能会晚点来。”入江拎起包，“白兰さん这几天安心休息为好，还有少吃一点棉花糖。”</p><p>“嗯嗯，好的。”</p><p>白兰想了想，很是乖巧地对入江点头。如果那是手不要伸进棉花糖袋里的话，入江姑且还能相信一下他。</p><p>“对了，小正。”白兰又说。</p><p>“怎么了？”入江问道。</p><p>白兰眯眼盯着入江手上鼓鼓的包，拍了拍掌，然后把合十的双手抵在唇上：“没事，你也要注意休息。”</p><p>不愧是白兰，入江心想。</p><p>伪装诱敌假人。以假乱真的人偶加上扩音装置，再埋入用玻璃瓶包裹的死气火炎——这便是入江帮忙制作的武器。虽然没有未来那么上手，但多少有学到知识。</p><p>“要是能做个小正出来陪我……”白兰眼珠一转。</p><p>“想都别想。”入江一口否决。</p><p>谁知道会被拿来做什么奇怪的事。</p><p>“那小正寂寞的话，也可以做一个……痛，别捏我脸啦小正，”白兰含糊不清地说，“你不是要回家去吗？”</p><p>“啊，是啊！”入江鼓起嘴，“我现在回去。”</p><p>他拎着包，和白兰四目相对。看着眼前的人，入江一时间想说什么，但又感觉无从开口。似乎是看穿了入江的想法，白兰缓缓把手放下，也一声不吭地盯着他。</p><p>“白兰さん。”</p><p>不知过了多久，入江才开口道。</p><p>白兰侧过头来。窗外的晚霞把病房染成明媚的金红色，铺天盖地的色彩卷起窗帘，吹起白兰微乱的鬓发。</p><p>“对我来说，白兰さん是独一无二的。”</p><p>无论在怎样的世界里，只有白兰是不变的风景——不管入江是否用火箭筒去确认，这个事实从来是如此。</p><p>也正是此时，入江的耳畔仿佛响起白兰的心跳。齿轮和机油无法复制出这种声音，它无法贯穿入江的胸膛和心房，它无法消除那些夜晚的恐惧：那些由思念和不甘编织而成的时空的漩涡。只有那颗心。唯有那颗心。</p><p>“所，所以，我不会做什么替代品的！还有，等一切平稳下来后，就要到春天了。如果想去赏花的话……”</p><p>只是，以上的心声不会对当事人说就是了。</p><p>……也不保证没有被看穿的可能性。</p><p>“嗯，那就约定好了。”白兰对入江伸出小拇指。</p><p>入江愣了一下，旋即露出无奈的笑容。他伸出小拇指，和白兰勾在一起，“说好了，”他小声对白兰说道。</p><p>就在这时，白兰突然露出了不怀好意的表情。</p><p>“哎，等下，白兰さん？！”</p><p>下一秒，入江就被拉到了白兰跟前。病人呼呼地笑了一声，然后抬起头，在少年的嘴唇上啾地啄了一口。</p><p>“咕，咕诶？！？！”</p><p>入江正想退后一步，结果白兰又扯住了他的制服衣领，轻轻咬住他的嘴唇，还故意吸气，弄出响亮湿润的声音。如果再伸进去，说不定连舌头也要被他吃掉。入江猛地推开白兰，大口地喘着气，腹部又开始发痛了。</p><p>“既然小正不让我吃甜食，那我只能吃小正啦。”</p><p>白兰面带笑意，相当自然地解释道。果然，无论性情如何变化，这个家伙还是不会考虑别人的感受……</p><p>“白兰さん就是因为这样，才会被人觉得卑劣。”</p><p>入江把手撑在床上，和白兰大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>“嘛，总之只要小正相信我就够了。”白兰说。</p><p>说这话时，病人拨开入江额头垂下的头发，稍微收敛了笑意。入江直视着白兰瞳中的自己，先是惊讶，而后有像是想起什么似的，少年的肩膀一点点放松下来。</p><p>“真固执。”他用只有白兰能听见的声音小声道。</p><p>“在这点上，小正可和我不相上下呢。”白兰说。</p><p>少年没有说话。许久后，他的身体前倾，床下的脚尖半不情愿地踮起，然后停留在某个适合接吻的角度。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>